We Can Get That Back
by ilovewent
Summary: Not all is as it seems. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by the burst of inspiration I recieved upon reading the greatest news from FOX I have ever read. :D**

**Two Parter. Enjoy.**

"She is everything I want, that I never knew I needed."

She Is – The Fray

The shrill ringing annoyed him to no end. Could his brother just not leave him alone? He was on a mission, and nothing Lincoln said or did would be able to change it. Not until the person who stole her from him was in the ground. He relaxed slightly as the ringing came to an end, and his thoughts once again strayed to the woman who had been in his mind since the day he met her, and he punched the steering wheel at the thought that her unjust death was caused by him. The phone next to him vibrated and did a little beep, signifying a new voicemail, just like the other fifty-four times. He had not listened to a single one. He knew that if he did…then he would eventually listen to his brother.

And he couldn't. He had to avenge Sara's death. He had too. _Would she want that? _The thought entered his mind, unbidden, but he pushed it away. It returned, pestering him. _Would she really want you to become a murderer?_ Deep down, he knew the answer was no.

Driving down the road, he thought back to their infirmary and days of being together.

_I'm Michael, by the way. And you are?_

_Dr. Tancredi will do._

Their flirtations.

_I thought you were a nice girl._

_Come on, Michael, we all know nice girls finish last._

Her anger.

_I'm not a jealous woman, but I am a careful one. And around you, I'm not…careful._

_So this is your plan? To sail off into the sunset with the most wanted men in America?_

And her love.

_The first thing they tell you when you get the job is not to fall in love with an inmate._

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he wiped it away angrily. This was no time for mourning. He had a job too do. He pulled over to the side of the road, and let his forearms rest on the wheel. Dropping his forehead to rest on the wheel as well, he took three large breaths, and then sat back up. He looked at the mountain range in the distance, and how the sun was setting behind it. To his right was the ocean. He almost smiled at the picturesque scene in front of him. Almost. He doubted he would ever be able to smile again.

_You can get that back…all of it. You need to believe that_.

It was a lie. Obviously, because if it weren't a lie, she would be with him right now. He wouldn't be driving to kill and face his possible and very likely death. He would be with her, on some secluded beach, lying in a hammock. How he wished that were true. He knew he shouldn't mourn, just yet, but he couldn't help it. As the tears slid down his face, he thought of what could have been, what was supposed to be, and what never should have happened.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts again. He did not want to answer it, but he felt pulled to like a magnetic force. Starting the car again, he maneuvered onto the road and answered the ringing device.

"What?" he answered, irritated and voice hoarse.

"Thank God." Lincoln breathed. "Listen, Mike, you gotta come home." His voice had a tiny hint of excitement, and Michael frowned, wondering why anyone could be happy when he was so miserable and depressed. _And he can't understand how everyone goes on breathing when true love ends_. The song he had heard on the radio earlier played briefly through his mind, and he thought that that song fit perfectly with how he was feeling,

"I can't come home, Linc." He sighed. "You know that." The road under him stretched on for miles, and right now, he just wanted the pain to end.

"No, Mike. Seriously. You HAVE to come back." He pleaded, trying to send telepathic messages to him. "You don't need to avenge her death." He added quietly.

_How did he know that's what he was planning to do? _He thought. "But…I miss her." He told Lincoln quietly. "The least I can do for her memory is to…" he trailed off.

Lincoln heard the pain in his voice and his last statement, and finished the sentence in his head. Yea, he wanted to surprise him, but without anything to come home too, it was like picking a needle out of a haystack. Basically a lost cause.

"Hold on a second." Lincoln told him. "Don't hang up." He warned. Michael nodded, even though Lincoln couldn't see him. He heard mumbling in the background, and heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Look, LJ won't be able to talk me out of this either," he started, but the voice that responded left him momentarily speechless and had him slamming on his brakes. The voice that said his name was the one that had haunted his dreams whenever he was apart from her. More so now that she was apparently gone forever.

"Sara?!" he half gasped in utter disbelief.

**Review Please. :**

**And the mini song quote in the middle is: The Tide by The Spill Canvas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late. I was busy with school, and didn't know how I wanted to word this.**

"_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything. I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me."_

Lullaby – The Spill Canvas

He had slammed on his brakes, swerving to stay under control, and then said her name again. He listened to her little chuckle, and one handedly he had turned the car around with an illegal u-turn, but he didn't care.

She was alive, and that was all that mattered. He tried to stay on the phone with her, just listen to her as he sped the three hour drive back to where Lincoln was staying, but after his fifth swerve and near collision, they both decided it was better to hang up and allow him to concentrate on his driving.

"_I can't have you dying on me now."_ She had said, and even though he wanted nothing more than to hear her melodic voice, he knew she was right.

"_I'll be there as fast as I can. I love you."_ He had said.

"_I love you too."_ The end of the conversation in mind as he drove, he smiled the entire drive home. He could not believe it. First, he thought he would never see her again after she had been arrested, and then she found him. Now, she had supposedly "died," and she had found Lincoln, which, in a way, found him.

Night had fallen, and as he pulled up to the driveway, he saw a figure stand up. His heart jumped in his throat, and the tears of joy that had threatened to fall ever since hearing her voice, came right on back. It was time.

Getting off the phone with him had her feeling giddy inside, and it wasn't until a couple of seconds later that she realized she had dried tears on her face. She held her hands to her cheeks and felt how heated the flesh underneath it was, and then smiled again. She could not wait to see him. She turned to Lincoln and LJ, and beamed at them too. She couldn't help it. She was ecstatic.

"I still can't believe it." LJ said. When she had knocked on the door and he opened it, his face turned white. "I really hope that this is not a dream." He finished.

She went over and pinched him on the cheek. He flinched. "Guess it's not a dream, huh." She said, and laughed, and LJ joined her, finally followed by Lincoln. He could not believe the turn of events. What started as a dark and dreary ending had a bright and sunny beginning. Now all they needed was Michael.

Time passed dreadfully slow. She told them what happened. How the Company faked her death, but still kept her hostage. How she escaped from the room she had been held in by following Michael's footsteps: she had nicked a screwdriver that she had seen from the house as they brought her in, and started burrowing at a crack in the wall behind a small dresser. Eventually, the crack widened, until finally it was big enough for her to squeeze out of. She left in the dead of night, and hadn't seen the Company since.

When there was about thirty minutes left of the three hour drive Michael had, Sara excused herself and went outside to sit on the steps of the small porch. It was rather chilly, but she ignored it, anxious to see Michael. Lincoln followed her outside holding a blanket, and gently draped it around her shoulders, handing her a cup of coffee. He then went back inside the house, shutting the door gently behind him. There was nothing to do but wait.

Slowly, headlights turned into the driveway, and instantly she stood up. And a smile graced her features.

Michael got out of the car, not bothering to shut the door so that there was a little bit of light. And he saw her. Her hair had been stripped of the dreadful brown color she had dyed, and back to her illustrious red. He slowly made his way to her, and she met him halfway, stopping at arms length. They simple stared at each other, communicating with their eyes, just like how they used to. Slowly, Sara raised her arm and placed her thumb on his cheek, wiping away a tear that he did not know had fallen. The dam broke, and he launched forward, grabbing her gently around the waist and holding her. She reciprocated, slipping her arms around his neck and brought him as close as physically possible to herself.

He buried his face in her neck, tears of joy streaming down his face. "How?" he choked out? He squeezed her even tighter, needing to feel every inch of her body against his.

"Not now." She said against his shirt. Right now, she was just reveling in the fact that he was here, and she was here, and they were together. She pulled her face back slightly to look at him, and he raised his to look at hers. She shook her head slightly, and he nodded.

Raising his hands to cup her face, he wiped away any tears that were on her face, and then left his hands where they were, gently cupping it. "I've missed you." He said softly.

She raised her blanketed arms to hold onto his wrists. "I've missed you too." She smiled at him. "A lot."

He smirked. "A lot, huh?"

Letting go of his wrists, she reached down to grab the folds of his shirt, cocking her head in mock thought. "Nah."

"Nah?"

"That's right."

"You just said you did."

She shrugged her shoulder in a non-committal way. "I lied." Offering him a coy smile, she reached up and brought her lips to his. The teasing banter he was about to offer died on his lips as he tasted her again, the first time in about three weeks. It was just as good as he remembered.

As the kiss ended, he dropped his hands back to her waist, but kept his forehead connected to hers. "I love you." He whispered, voice full of emotion.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He dropped down to kiss her again, a short sweet kiss, before pulling away again.

"I have something for you." He told her, dropping his hands from her waist. He entwined one of his hands with her and squeezed gently, pulling her to the car.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked.

He gave her a mysterious look, and then reached into the car, pulled out something, and held it in his outstretched hand to her.

She looked at him curiously before looking down, and then let out a smile, her eyes brimming with tears again. It was the flower he had given her, long ago in the infirmary. She took it from him and held it softly, staring at it in admiration, before bringing it to her chest, close to her heart. It was the last thing he saw before she launched herself in his arms. He held onto her, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Laughing, he spun her around, before stopping and reaching up to kiss her again. Now that he could, whenever he wanted, he vowed to do it at least twenty times a day. Maybe more.

He smiled inwardly at the thought. They had a long time ahead of them.

"_I know this may be redundant, but I think it bears repeating: I think I found my other half. I swear I found my better half."_

Aim, Snap, Fall – The Spill Canvas

**I hope you liked it. Review please. :D**


End file.
